


Mr. Somnambulism

by GreyTabbyCat



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, foreverdrabbles18, somnambulism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTabbyCat/pseuds/GreyTabbyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do the officers who regularly have to arrest Henry for skinny dipping think about this crazy guy swimming naked in the river? </p><p>Forever Drabble Challenge Week Eighteen prompt Somnambulism</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Somnambulism

**Author's Note:**

> A crazy idea that popped into my head today before work and I decided to go with it. ;)

“I hate having the late shift around here,” Officer Burke groaned while patrolling along the river bank. 

“Why’s that?” Officer Thomason asked. He was the latest addition to the station, only a week on the job now, and a lot of the things going on around him still confused him. 

“Oh, you’ll learn soon enough. Come on!” Burke smirked mischievously. In fact, between the two he had the better eyes and as luck would have it he had just spotted something bob up in the middle of the river. 

Burke started to walk down to the river’s edge, Thomason, who still didn’t know what was going on, hot on his heels. Burke knew from experience – something he could very well have done without – where Mr. Somnambulism would emerge from the water. Normally, he really disliked this part of the job, but tonight he’d enjoy it immensely. He swore to pay extra close attention to his new colleague’s face and overall reaction. 

The officers had reached their destination just as the man was stepping on the first bit of dry land. 

“He – he’s naked!” Thomason hissed, clearly caught off guard while Burke only smirked some more. 

“Evening! I’m sure you know the drill by now, doc!” Burke called and the man flinched visibly while Thomason only stared, mouth agape. 

\---

After having accompanied a very naked and very flustered Henry Morgan back to the station Burke turned to his young colleague. 

“Congrats! You've just handled the skinny dipping ME for the first time! Now you see why I hate this shift, don’t you?” 

“He – um, he does that regularly?” 

“Somewhat. And he’s always claiming this bullshit story about sleepwalking. He is hiding something, but since he seems to be friends with Lieutenant Reece over at the 11th our hands are tied. And frankly, I really don’t want to know what this crazy guy does in his free time if he would just stop his skinny dipping.” Burke sighed and Thomason only stared at him speechless, eyes wide. 

“And,” Burke had started walking in the direction of a well-deserved cup of coffee, “you’ve probably seen the pool we have going. Now that you’ve had your first encounter with the good doc, you want to pitch in?” 

“Yes!” Thomason had finally found his voice ability to walk again and followed Burke down the hall. “Yes, definitely get the guy some pyjamas or something. Jesus!”


End file.
